Conby Collection
by Wilemina
Summary: Just a few little silly and mainly unrelated drabbles I posted in response to the drabble tree challenge over on LJ a while back. Thought you might like to read them.
1. Tied

Title: Tied

**********************************************************************

Abby awoke with a start. She was surrounded by darkness and the air was cold but she felt surprisingly warm. She tried to move.

"Ow!"

"Connor?"

"Abby, we're ummm...." He trailed off.

She tried to move again.

"It's no use, I've tried, we're tied together."

"WHAT? why? How?"

"Dunno, can't remember."

Great, just great! She thought to herself and to make matters worse there was something sticking in her hip.

"Wait, Connor what's that. . .OH! never mind."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I mean for the . . . never mind."

Well, she thought, At least I won't be alone.


	2. Banana

Title: Banana

****************************************************

Cup of tea in hand, Abby made her way back to her desk, she was sure she'd forgotten something.

She remembered now! Her phone. Abby turned around and walked back, careful not to spill her tea.

Her care was in vain however because upon the sight of Connor stood by his locker with a rather impressive tenting of his trousers, she dropped the contents of the cup all over the floor.

"Connor!"

"What?"

She pointed, hand over her mouth in shock.

Connor put his hand in his pocket and she grimaced.

"It's just a banana Abby, my breakfast." He explained, producing it for her to see. "I have another if you want one."


	3. Decontamination Abby

Title: Decontamination - Abby

******************************************************************************

"It's standard health and safety protocol."

Was all Becker said from inside his hazmat suit as Abby and Connor stripped off.

"But . . . "

"It's standard health and . . . "

"Becker, if you say that one more time I'm going to come over there and tear a hole in your suit." Abby growled.

Since the fungus incident, new procedures had been implemented. One was having to strip in a decontamination room and shower when coming into contact with unknown substances.

"Connor, why did you have to touch that plant?"

Then Connor removed his boxers and she felt her heart begin to race.


	4. Decontamination Connor

Title: Decontamination - Connor

***********************************************

Connor couldn't believe his luck! Due to the marvels of modern day health and safety procedures, he was going to see Abby naked.

There was one small drawback however and that was that the anticipation of seeing her - all of her - was having a rather profound effect on a certain part of his anatomy.

Abby was too busy threatening Becker to notice how flustered Connor was and he stood with his back to the soldiers as he removed his last scraps of clothing. She was talking to him now, not that he was listening. Then she froze, eyes widening as she took in the sight of his 'situation'**.**


	5. Cactus

Title: Cactus

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is not really a drabble but it's short, so I'll put it with these. It's also an exclusive, posted here first hehe, hope you like it.

************************************************************************

Connor Temple was in pain. But seriously, who's idea had it been to place a whole row of giant cactus in the lobby of an office building? He'd fallen whilst he and Abby were chasing some creature and managed to get a backside full of spines. This was nothing however compared to his impending embarrassment.

"Let me see." Abby said.

"What?"

"You've hurt yourself Connor, let me see."

"No!"

"Connor!" She growled. "We need to get the spines out, do you want to get an infection in your bum?"

"No." He replied dejectedly.

He was sure she was trying not to laugh.

"Come here."

"Abby . . ."

"Would you rather I get Danny? Or Becker perhaps?"

"God no!"

His embarrassment would be complete.

Abby walked up to him and smiling sweetly, took his hand and led him to a quiet corner. Connor reluctantly undid his trousers, turned round and pulled them down a little.

"Bit more." She said, bending down to inspect the area.

Connor groaned, his face the reddest it had ever been and complied.

"Looks sore." She announced.

"No. really?" He replied with sarcasm.

Then he was screaming like a girl as she plucked out the remaining spines and she chuckled.

"All done, I'll just put some of this on, might sting a little."

She gently applied the antiseptic cream she had borrowed from the first aid kit. It **did** sting, but Connor didn't really notice, all he noticed was the way Abby's fingers caressed his skin.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" Came Becker's voice from behind them.

Abby shot up, blushing furiously and Connor fastened his trousers quickly, spinning round to see Danny, Becker and Sarah stood there, smirks on their faces.

"Connor sat on a cactus." Abby offered in explanation.


	6. Spillage

Title: Spillage

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I'm being cruel to poor old Connor again, bless his heart.

*************************************************************************

As per usual, Connor Temple wasn't looking where he was going. Unfortunately for him, neither was Abby Maitland. He rounded the corner into the break room of the Arc and . . . Crash!

"Arrrgh!" Connor yelped as a full mug of coffee was spilt down the front of his trousers.

"Oh God, Connor, I'm so sorry!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hot! It's hot!"

Abby ran for a towel and started dabbing at the crotch of his trousers.

"We need to put something cold on it." She said, wincing at the expression of pain on his face.

She went over to the fridge and pulled an ice pack out, wrapping it in a tea-towel.

"Here, put this down your trousers."

Connor gave her a funny look.

"Do you want blisters on you private parts Connor?"

Now he looked at her in horror, undoing his belt and shoving the pack into his boxers.

"Ah!" He breathed in relief.

"See, better. Now, lets see if we can get that stain out."

Just as Abby began rubbing at the coffee stain with a cloth, Danny walked into the room.

"What the hell are you two up to now?" He asked, shaking his head and smirking.

They both turned a rather interesting shade of pink.

"Abby's spilt coffee on my erm . . . " Connor explained.


	7. Insomnia

Title: Insomnia

Characters: Nancy, Sid

Word count: 100

* * *

Nancy couldn't sleep, she'd tried but every time she felt herself drifting, she'd hear it again. Her humans making that terrible noise. She didn't know what they were doing, but she sure as hell knew it was loud.

Things had been so much calmer and quieter around here before the male and female had started sleeping in the same room. Now it was bang, thud, bump, bang, thud, bump, followed by some very strange vocal sounds. And all this happened several times a night!

Nancy looked over at Sid and sighed, she wished she could sleep as soundly as him.


	8. Rendezvous

Title: Rendezvous

Characters: Connor, Abby, Other

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Another silly drabble written for a challenge.

* * *

It was late, Abby and Connor were sitting in the Mini by a lake waiting for an anomaly to appear.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

"What?"

Connor had been freaking out at every sound.

"That!"

He pointed as a truck approached and a man in uniform got out.

"Shit!" Abby cursed. "We're trespassing."

Then she did something entirely unexpected, she unclipped her seatbelt and climbed onto Connor's lap.

"What're you . . . ?"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by kisses.

The security guard shook his head, knocking on the window. Another young couple using the park for a romantic rendezvous.


	9. Thanks James

Title: Thanks James

Characters: Connor, Abby, 007

Challenge: 134 - Temple, Connor Temple

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"The name's Temple, Connor Temple."

Connor introduced himself to the new security guard, flashing his puny credentials.

Abby rolled her eyes and showed her badge, the guard waving them through.

"Connor, you really are ridiculous sometimes." She laughed.

"What did I do?"

"You really don't know do you?"

He shrugged.

"You've watched too many James Bond movies."

"Well, they _**are**_ classics."

She found herself caressing his cheek before realising what she was doing. She pulled away and exited the car.

Connor sat a few moments longer, running his fingers over the skin Abby had touched and thanked the stars for James Bond films.


	10. My Valentine

Title: My Valentine

Characters: Connor

Challenge: 145 - Romance

A/N: I've come out of hiding to write a valentines drabble, couldn't resist hehe.

* * *

Connor hated valentines day. There were always romantic films on TV and shops were filled with hearts and flowers. He'd never understood the holiday, sure it was nice if you had someone but those who didn't were sure to be as miserable as Connor.

He trudged up to his desk and plonked himself down, searching through his paperwork for a recent report. Then he saw it, a small red envelope hiding under his X-Men comic. Frowning, he opened it. It was a card with a little bear holding a heart.

Inside simply read;

_Connor_

_You'll always be my valentine_

_X_


	11. Big

Title: Big

Rating: PG-13 (for innuendo)

Past Challenge: 76 - "It's so…big"

A/N: Couldn't resist : )

* * *

"Well, Abbs, whatcha think?" Connor asked with a grin.

"Connor, wow! It's so . . . Big!"

"Yeah, it's great innit?"

"But I can't believe that you managed to get such a huge one. I mean . . . wow."

"So you're impressed?"

"I suppose so. But you have to be careful with that thing, Connor!"

"I know, I am."

"What on EARTH is going on in here?" Lester demanded, barging into the break room.

They both jumped and turned to face him looking the picture of innocence.

"Nothing," they both replied with a smile.

"Connor was just showing me his new gun," Abby explained sweetly.


	12. Helmet

Title: Helmet

Characters: Connor, Abby

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is more of a ficlet than a drabble.

* * *

Abby came into the flat and closed the door. As she took off her coat, she looked around for Connor. She knew he was in because he'd borrowed the car today and it was parked outside.

"Conn? You in?"

"I'm in the kitchen," he called.

Abby made her way through the living room to their small kitchen. Maybe he was making her a cup of tea. Then she remembered that this was Connor and he'd most likely be taking one of their electrical appliances apart so he could use the components for one of his contraptions. When she got to the door however, Abby was startled to discover him polishing something. It looked to be some kind of hat.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked as she checked the kettle. It appeared to have boiled recently, so she set about pouring herself some tea.

"I'm polishing my helmet."

Abby's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline, but she thought better of mentioning why to Connor.

"Your erm . . . " She cleared her throat. "Your helmet, Conn?"

"Yeah, it's an old fireman's helmet I bought in the second-hand shop down the street. Clean this up and it could be worth a small fortune."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, adding milk to her drink and then taking a sip.

She must not have sounded convinced, because Connor looked up at her and pulled a face. "You can think what ya like, but I'm telling you, we're sitting on a pot of gold here."

Abby couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips, but she did love it when he became passionate about something. "I'm sure we are, Connor."

"We are! Bought something else too."

"What is it? A policeman's helmet from the 1800's?"

"No!" he said, feigning hurt as he stood up to get something out of a cardboard box on the floor. "Abby, cast your eyes on my fireman's hose."

The tea Abby had been drinking spurted across the room and Connor looked at her in confusion.

"Connor, your fireman's hose! Oh God!" she laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

She shook her head at him. "If you can't work it out for yourself, Connor, I'm certainly not going to tell you." Abby made her way to her bedroom to change out of her tea-stained top. When she came back out, Connor was still standing in the same position looking just as confused as he had when she'd left him. She went into the living room and turned on the TV before plonking herself on the sofa.

"Abby! Honestly! Your mind is in the gutter!" he called from the kitchen.

And finally he gets it!


	13. Fight

Title: Fight

Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement intended.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She couldn't believe what he'd just said. Abby slapped his face but was startled when he slapped her right back. Momentarily stunned, she rubbed her stinging cheek. Her anger returned and she pushed him. Again, Connor pushed back. She pushed him more forcefully and he stumbled. Eyes dark, he stalked forward and grabbed her hair - not as roughly as she'd expected. Connor pushed her against the wall and claimed her lips with his own. Her heart pounded as one of his hands drifted to grab her backside. Abby couldn't remember what their fight was about anymore, and frankly, she didn't care.


	14. Wild One

Title: Wild One

Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement intended.

()()()()()()()()()()

Abby watched as Connor worked on the malfunctioning anomaly detector. He wiped his sweat-beaded brow as he frowned in concentration and Abby groaned. They'd been arguing for a week, and hadn't spoken to one another for two days The heat caused by the malfunctioning systems, and the site of Connor's rippling arm muscles as he worked was driving Abby's libido wild. She wanted him! Growling in frustration, she stalked towards him and grabbed his hand, dragging the bewildered looking Connor behind her to find someplace private. After all; they didn't need to be on speaking terms to have a quickie.


	15. Try, try again

Title: Try, Try Again

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement intended.

oxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the beginning, Connor tried being blatantly obvious. Using the standard cheesy chat-up lines didn't work. Then he tried getting to know her. That got him her friendship, and he valued it, really he did, but it wasn't quite enough. After a particularly bad day, he told her how he felt. That had almost worked; maybe would have if he hadn't chickened out. He tried the loving glances, and holding her hand when she needed a friend. Eventually, Connor Temple gave up on Abby Maitland, and decided to move on. That was when she told him that she loved him.


	16. Mud Bath

Title: Mud Bath

Warnings: None

Spoilers: S3&4 I suppose but only a smidge.

Disclaimer: The characters and show are not mine - unfortunately.

A/N: It may be a little over but I cut out as much as I dare. I could have easily made this twice as long at least. ( If ya know what I mean ;) )

xoxoxoxoxox

"Honey, I'm home," Connor called, trudging into the flat covered in mud.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Connor, what have I told you about calling . . . oh my god! Don't come any further!"

He grinned, still advancing. "That's not what I said."

"I mean it," she said.

"What? No hug? I've been on one hell of an anomaly callout and no snuggles?"

"You'll get snuggles when you get a wash."

Abby shrieked as he began chasing her around the room. Catching her with ease, he scooped her into his arms and gave her a big sloppy kiss; covering her in mud in the process.

"Abby, love, I think we need a shower."

"Race ya!"


End file.
